Very Angry Day
A new man has arrived in town, but just a word of advice: Don't piss him off. Characters *Flame *Red *Blue *Fifi *Lord Tourettes *Pink *Blink *Foully *Stacy *Damon *Shawn (cameo) *Broseph *Emily *Wolf (mentioned) *Wednesday (mentioned) Transcript (Red and Blue approach a library, Red groans in boredom) Red: Why are we even... (librarian shushes Red) Red: (whispers) Why are we even here? there are no porn magazines. it makes no sense. Blue: (whispers) There's not suppose to be anything. Just books, not porn magazines. (Blue sees a red person sitting at a table next to them, he is perfectly quiet and enjoying his book) Red: (whispers) This place sucks. Flame: (whispers) Be quiet. This place does NOT suck. Red: (whispers) yes it does dick. (Flame suddenly pops his head up and his face turns red) Flame: (angry) What did you just call me?! Blue: Err, Red? I don't think you should have said that. (librarian shushes Flame) Flame: DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUSH YOU SON OF A BITCH! (slaps a piece of duct tape on the librarian's mouth) MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO FUCKING SHUSH YOURSELF!!! (Flame grabs Red by the neck and pulls him outside, he pushes him to a wall) Flame: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?! Red: I called you a dick, cock face. (Flame immediately grabs Red by the neck as steam come out of his ears) Flame: (slowly going into rage) You had better watch your mouth...! Red: no one tells me what to do penis breath. Flame: (releases his rage) PENIS FACE!!!? YOUR THE PENIS FACE YOU FUCKING COCK OF YOUR GREAT GRANDMA'S VAGINA!!! SO YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH BEFORE I ZIP YOUR MOUTH SHUT WITH MY SHIT!!! (Red is completely stunned, he slowly walks back inside the library) Blue: (whispers) What happened? Red: that guy is PMS-ing Flame: DAMN THAT MOTHER- Girl: Excuse me sir, Is this the library? Flame: (immediately calms down) Why yes it is ma'am. Girl: Okay, thanks. (walks inside as Flame walks away) (Lord Tourettes runs into Flame) Lord Tourettes: Why hello young TIT SHIT! Flame: (angry) What? Lord Tourettes: Isn't if a fine day SHITS BRAIN!? (giggles) Flame: OH YOU DO HAVE A SHIT BRAIN!!! FOR CALLING ME SUCH MEAN AND HORRIBLE WORDS!!! WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR SWEARS WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS YOU MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING SWEARER!!! (walks away angrily) (Lord Tourettes falls on the ground crying) (Stacy is dancing around a pole) Stacy: (drunk) Come on poly, let's fuck. Flame: ARE YOU CRAZY!? Stacy: Sup dick? Wanna dance drunk style! WHOO! (pushes Flame into broken beer bottles) Whoo! I'm one crazy bitch. Flame: Oh you are a crazy bitch! SO crazy you can't even watch what shit your seeing!!! MAYBE NEXT TIME I SHOULD RIP YOUR EYESACKS OFF!!! DOES THAT MAKE IT SEEM BETTER!?!! Stacy: Seems like a drunk party bitch! Flame: AUGH!!!!! (storms off) Stacy: Yo! Where's our dance?! (Pink walks out the movies with Blink) Pink: Did you like that movie Blink? Blink: I did. It was funny and cute! (giggles) (Flame walks by in a bad move) Flame: Seriously! A LOT of people are pissing me off today! Pink: Are you okay sir? (realises) Don't swear In front of my son! Flame: Does it look like I give a shit!? I DON'T CARE!! Pink: Wha-? What's wrong with you asshole!? Flame: Ya wanna know what's wrong with me!?! Oh I'LL tell you! People like you pissing me off! TELL ME WHAT TO DO AGAIN ONE MORE TIME AND MAYBE I SHOULD FIND A ZIPPER FOR YOUR MOUTH YOU SHITHEAD!!! (Pink starts crying on the ground, Blink looks at her and gets angry) Blink: HEY!!! Don't be a meanie you bully!!! Flame: (points to Blink) AND YOU!!! YOUR EVEN WORSE!!! That's the worse fucking way to protect your mom! MAYBE NEXT TIME TRY ACTUAL FIGHTING RETARD!!! (storms off) (Blink cries next to Pink) (Emily is sitting with Broseph) Broseph: So yeah, I guess maybe we could spend some time together Emily. Emily: (making puppy eyes and smiling at him) Really? I love you now!!! (she hugs Broseph) (Broseph sighs in boredom) Broseph: (to Flame) Yo Bro, Bro? Why the angry face? Flame: SHUT UP!!! (Emily gets closer to Broseph in fear) Broseph: Eesh, talk about a pissed dude. Flame: Don't tell me your going to start getting real with me right? Because a lot of people have pissed me off today. Emily: Nobody talks like that to my boy! (Emily gets up and flings a rock at Flame) Broseph: (face palms) Don't say that Wednesday. Flame: Look. I am TRYING to be nice but your SLOWLY starting to piss me off. Emily: Well, you told my boyfriend to shut up. Flame: Because he was being REAL with me!! Broseph: Dude, chillax, you act like it's the end of the world already. Flame: SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR JESUS SAKE!!! (storms away) Broseph: (stunned) Ohk- Okay. Emily: I bet he's on his period. Foully: (on a branch behind Flame) I seen assholes before but you are second place to someone else i fucking know cunt face. Flame: Oh, a bird!? Gee and I thought birds couldn't talk and THIS one is a badmouth. Foully: Fucking better than the pussy ass fuck one that you have dip shit. Flame: YOU. HAD BETTER SHUT YOUR BEAK. RIGHT. NOOOOWWWW!!! Foully: Or what douche bucket cock? are you going to yell like a bitch with a dildo in your mouth? Flame: (grabs Foully by the neck) AND ALSO I CAN SVERERLEY HURT YOU ALSO WHEN I'M ANGRY!!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE A DILDO IN YOUR MOUTH!!! (puts a dildo in Foully's mouth as he storms off) Foully: (flies in front of flame) FUCK!!! (blasts Flame away with his super cuss shout and shooting the dildo in Flames face) that is all what you fucking are limp dick. (flies away) Flame: OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!!! (runs back to Foully and grabs Foully's feet, then puts him in trash can and throws him into an oncoming truck) MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T HERE!!! (storms off) (at Blue's house, Blue finds Pink crying on her bed) Blue: Pink? What happened? Pink: Some red man was yelling and saying bad things at me! (continues crying) Blue: You mean that red guy that yelled at Red? Pink: Yeah... Blue: Has he yelled at anyone else? (Lord Tourettes runs nearby crying) Blue: Possibly L.T. (Broseph is walking by stunned) Blue: And Broseph. (Blue sees Foully with a bandage on his neck) Blue: Did he somehow hurt Foully? Foully: Fucking hell no. just a little ache from some puss grabbing my neck. Blink: He even yelled at me! Blue: (gasps) Not my son! (angry) THAT'S IT! (picks up the phone) Yeah! HELLO!? Is Fifi there!? (cuts to Flame in a bar) Flame: Augh, I got a lot of apologising to do. (drinks beer) Fifi: (taps Flames shoulder) Hello? Flame: What!? Fifi: Are you Flame? Flame: Yes I am. Fifi: (Jumps inside Flames shirt) Where's my cookies!? Flame: Wha!? Get out of my shirt! Fifi: (rips out the back and looks in Flames hair) Maybe it's in here. Flame: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I HAVE NO COOKIES! Fifi: (starts hopping on Flame) Cookie, cookie, cookie,cookie,cookie,cookie, cookie! (Damon teleports to Blue along with Shawn) Blue: I just hope Fifi is giving him the best of annoying. (Fifi was gnawing on Flames head) Flame: (pushes Fifi into bottles of beer) I HAVE NO BEER YOU PILE OF SHIT!!! Fifi: (suddenly jumps on his back from behind) Horsy! Flame: (struggling to get Fifi of his back) GET OFF ME NOW!!!!! Fifi: (sings) My little horsy! My little horsy! Damon: Is Fifi annoying Flame? Flame: (raging) 'RRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ' Fifi: yay! scream contest! (Screams in high pitch voice) 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! ' Flame: (face turns completely red) GET OF MY FUCKING HEAD AND 'LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Fifi: it looks like you look mad Mr. Fireman. Flame: OH I AM MAD!!! AND YOU BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!! Fifi: and I'll be a sheriff so we can play cops and robbers (runs around Flame laughing and making siren noises) Flame: WHY WON'T YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND A FUCKING WORD!!! Fifi: (spelling) W.O.R.B. word. I'm a spelling bee. (makes buzzing sounds) Blue: I hope that's what you get for yelling at my friends. Flame: IT'S ONLY WHEN I'M ANGRY!!! JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!! Blue: (sighs) Fine. Fifi Wolf wants you. Fifi: Can he come too? (hugs Flame tightly around the head crushing him in her grip) I have a new special friend. Blue: No! Fifi: okay. I'll just give him a present. (throws a pail of permanent purple paint on Flame) now we are twins! (kisses him on the cheek) Bye sister fireman. (skips off) Damon: What's with her? Foully: fucking idiocy Flame: (calms down) Well at least she's gone. Blue: You okay? Flame: Yeah, hey dude. Sorry about yelling at your friends. Blue: Yeah I understand. It was only because you were angry. I guess we should learn NOT to piss you off. Flame: Yeah... Just one more thing. (angry) GET THIS PAINT OFF ME!!! '(END) ' What do you think about this angry episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:November Releases